One Night Only
by meercatangel
Summary: Chad taunts Troy at a party for being a wimp, so Troy cheats on a drunken Gabriella with a girl he just met. Afterwards he feels guilty, but can he convince himself that what happened was for one night only? TroyxOC. Rated M for sexual content. R&R!


It had been a long day. Troy needed to unwind, and he'd thought that taking Gabriella with him to the basketball party would have been just the way to do it. Unfortunately, a few catty comments from Sharpay and a little too much punch had caused Gabriella to storm away from Troy and sit in a sulk on the other side of the room in a drunken tantrum.

Now Troy was standing alone next to the wall, a black cloud hanging angrily over his head. He downed his glass of wine and crossed his arms.

"Hey." Troy looked up to see Chad, his best friend, standing next to him.

"Hey." he said.

"Dude, you need to unwind." Chad grinned.

"No kidding." Troy sighed.

"Why don't you talk to Gabriella?" Chad suggested.

"She's mad. There's no point." Troy shrugged.

"Dude, you are so under her thumb. Why don't you just ignore her and have fun?" Chad jeered.

"How'd you mean? I am not gonna dance." Troy said.

"No, I'm talking about having fun with a girl. If you catch my drift." Chad grinned.

"But…what about Gabriella?" Troy said, feeling a little unsure.

"Dude, forget her! She's left you standing alone. Just show her that she doesn't own you. Don't be such a wimp." Chad encouraged.

"I guess….but who?" Troy asked, a strange mix of fear and lust overcoming him.

"OK, there are about thirty girls here, and from the ones I've checked out, five of them are decent." Chad explained.

"Who?" Troy asked.

"OK, there's Gabriella, Sharpay-" Chad started.

"Sharpay?" Troy said in disbelief. "Man, you hate her!"

Chad shrugged. "I'd be inside her in a second if she came onto me. You gotta admit she's hot."

Troy nodded slowly. "I guess."

"Anyways, there's three more. Taylor- but she's mine. Helen- that redhead over there, but she's with a guy."

"So that leaves?" Troy asked.

"That leaves Candy."

"Candy?" Troy laughed.

"Yeah, that blonde there." Chad pointed to a slim girl wearing a short clingy red dress. She had blonde hair down to the middle of her back, and had on stripper-type black heels.

"Well, she's hot, but not really sexy." Troy said.

"Dude, watch this." Chad grinned. "Hey Candy!" he called.

Troy watched as Candy turned and walked over to them.

"Hey Chad." she said, whilst winking at Troy.

"Hey Candy. Troy wants to see what makes you sexy."

Troy went red, but Candy just grinned a red-lipsticked smile.

"Oh you do, do you?" she smiled.

Troy watched as she flipped her hair back.

"Well, you see this?" she asked, pointing to a zip on her dress between her breasts.

Troy nodded hungrily.

"Well…" Candy purred, pulling the zip down a few centimetres to reveal a lacy black bra, "…it's not just for show."

Troy felt himself hardening. He looked over at Gabriella, who was moodily downing a glass of vodka.

"Dude, the sports closet's vacant. Here's the key." Chad whispered, pressing a key into Troy's hand.

Troy looked at Candy. "Care to join me?" he asked.

Candy leaned forward to show off her impressive chest. "Love to. Let's go."

She took hold of Troy's hands and pulled him towards the door. He looked towards Chad, who winked at him and did a thumbs-up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Candy burst into the closet. Candy locked the door before turning back and leaping on Troy. She tore open his shirt and flung his tie behind her. Troy fumbled for the zip on her dress and pulled it all the way down.

Letting her dress and thong fall to the floor, Candy stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, heaving her chest up under his chin. She writhed upwards, kicking off his trousers.

"Nice move." Troy murmured.

"Watch this." Candy grinned. She sank to her knees, pulling Troy's boxers down as she went. Troy undid her bra and threw it on the floor before closing his eyes in pleasure. Candy kissed all around his manhood, gently sucking on the skin. Tory hardened and heaved Candy to her feet.

"_Really_ nice move." he growled. "Now watch this."

He lifted Candy up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Then Troy turned sharply, slamming Candy back against the wall. She gasped as he then slammed himself into her and began pumping. Candy slowly bounced at the same time, her back grinding against the wall behind her. Troy bent his head, kissing her breasts, which were bouncing in time to his thrusts.

Candy moaned loudly as they gained speed, her manicured nails scratching Troy's back. She writhed as he pumped, two teenagers having mad sex up against the wall.

Troy got faster and faster, and Candy began to moan in ecstasy.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" she moaned breathlessly.

Troy cupped her rear and pumped harder. "Say..my..name." he ordered.

"Troy….." Candy moaned.

"Louder!" he commanded, thrusting harder and faster.

"TROY! OH TROY! OH YES! OH TROY!" Candy screamed as her orgasm rocketed through her.

Troy let Candy slide gently to her knees. She may have orgasmed, but Troy was still hard.

"On your back." he breathed.

Candy crawled over to the sacks of basketballs and sprawled herself out over them. She lay back and spread her legs. Troy walked over to her and gently entered her.

"Ready?"

Candy nodded. Troy entered her and began to pump again. Candy arched her back and Troy continued to thrust. Whilst thrusting, he began to turn, until he was underneath Candy. His hands firm upon her waist, he bounced her as hard and fast as he could. Candy threw her head back and once again began to moan. Troy could feel the hard basketballs underneath him and tried to move somewhere where he could be comfortable amongst them, at the same time bouncing Candy who was breathlessly moaning out of pleasure.

"Yes…Troy…Oh Yes….Troy…Harder….Troy….Do….It…Harder!" she pleaded.

Troy dug his fingers into her skin and bounced her as hard as he could. Her response was amazing. She screamed loudly, and Troy grinned and grunted as he felt his manhood rubbing inside her.

"OH YES…HARDER…TROY..YES…HARDER….TROY!" Candy screamed in ecstasy.

When Troy finished bouncing her, Candy slid off and began rearranging herself on top of the many bags of basketballs.

"What are you doing?" Troy panted.

"You'll see." Candy answered.

She lay out beside him and gently opened his legs. Her tongue traced patterns around his manhood. Troy stiffened. Candy spread her own legs by way of inviting him to do her.

He edged closer to her and licked her folds with his tongue, as she sucked around his manhood. She moaned as he licked her, and he growled with pleasure as she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

Ten minutes later, Candy and Troy were back with the others in the gym, sipping punch and chatting with friends.

Chad saw Troy and came over. "Dude, you've been gone almost forty-five minutes. How was she?"

Troy grinned. "Man, let's just say I've got plans this Saturday."

**R&R!**


End file.
